A Nightmare in Middleton
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim Ron and Rufus eat some strange food and have some really bad Nightmares


Kim Possible in: A Nightmare In Middleton

By Kim's #1 Fan

Hi Guys, well I'm back again with another exciting story to tell, and I hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one. Dont worry though, it has nothing to do with Freddy Krueger in middleton, I just thought that was a perfect title for this one. Once again I want to thank my beta reader Lonestar. And now...

Kim laid down on Ron's couch, the phone receiver in her hand . It had been one of the most grueling missions she'd ever been on. Her joints ached . Her bones were bruised . She was also sure that her hair was hurting. As far as she was concerned, she was in no condition to go anywhere, not before a long rest.

Kim dialed the receiver, hoping that she wouldn't be in too much trouble for breaking curfew.

A dial tone , followed by a click.

"Hello. Possible Residence."

"Hi , mom."

"Kimmie , Thank goodnes it's you."

"I'm feeling pretty beat . Drakken, death rays , destruction. No big . I'm just gonna crash at Ron's for the night."

"Well thank you for calling . I'll see you tomorrow. Good night , Kim."

"Good night mom ." Kim hung up the phone as best she could . The exhaustion had overtaken her .

Ron walked up to the couch , just as bruised , but in surprisingly high spirits .

"Don't worry , KP. I know what can help you." Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and set the tired rodent on the coffee table.

"A good long rest ?"

"Well , that , and something to eat . I could whip something up ."

Kim reached her hand out.

"Ron , no. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble." He took her hand and laid it on the armrest.

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a few minutes of searching in the kitchen , but Ron was able to find a family sized can of chili in the cupboard . He knew his mother had gotten this some time ago and never really found the occasion to prepare it .

He put it on the counter and continued to look around . The search took him to the refrigerator , where he found a package of shredded cheese and some jalapenos . The new ingredients were set alongside the chili.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim was lying on the couch . An aroma caught her nose and refused to let go .

"Mmmmm. What is that ?"

Ron walked out with a bowl full of chili. "A little treat . Chili Ron carne ."

Kim forced herself to sit up. She took the bowl .

"Wait . Wouldn't that mean 'Chili Ron meat'?"

"Yeah , but it sounded pretty cool when I was making it ." Ron set a bowl on the table . The smell awoke Rufus , who eagerly dived into the meal. Ron then sat down in a chair his own bowl in hand.

Getting over the heat of the chili, the trio devoured the meal. They were obviously hungrier than they thought .

Kim lied back on the couch . "That was good."

Rufus belched a little . Ron smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it . Now , we should go to bed ."

Ron walked over to Kim and picked her up .

"Ron , what are you doing ?"

"Taking you to bed ."

Kim raised her eyebrows at this .

"I can sleep on the couch ."

"But Ron , I'm so comfy down here."

"Are you sure , My bed --"

"I mean it, Ron. It's your house."

The boy sighed as he put her down. "All right." He walked to a closet and came back with a blanket . He draped it over her and kissed her cheek . "Night , KP."

XxXxXxXxX

Ron peeled off his mission clothes and tossed them to the floor , leaving him in an undershirt and boxers . He crawled into bed and set Rufus at the foot of it, nestled in the blankets.

Ron reached over and switched off the lamp .

XxXxXxXxX

What was this place ? It was unlike any he had seen in his lifetime . His mouth hung open as he attempted to take it all in . And he was sure he was going to like it here .

"Cheese!"

As far as the eye could see the stuff populated the landscape .

In fact it was the landscape. The trees , the rocks , the scenery... it was all cheese .

Rufus ran over to a tree and took a bite out of it . "Delicious!"

He ran over and found a couple of medium sized rocks . He tossed them in the air and caught them in his mouth .

"Hey there , Rufus ."

The mole rat turned around . That voice sounded familiar . However , no one was there.

"Having a good time ?" Again no one was there. And this time , the voice was female .

"Well sure he is . Who wouldn't with all this cheese ?"

The voices didn't seem to come from around him, but above him . He looked up and saw two clouds . They looked like Ron and Kim .

A warm feeling came over Rufus . He knew he could count on the two of them to watch over him .

He heard something over the ridge .

He ran after it on all fours .

He looked and he saw a field of regular looking rocks. Among them was another naked mole rat . The stranger turned around and smiled at him . The newer rodent looked to be a female .

As Rufus ran closer to her , he saw several naked mole rats appear from behind the rocks .

The other rats stared in his direction , happy looks on their faces . "Cheese!" they all shouted.

Rufus tried to look and find the cheese , but he couldn't move . He had turned into a giant cheese wheel!

The rodents were getting closer . The two clouds were gone . Among the pack of hungry mole rats were one with a tuft of red hair and another with a shock of blonde hair.

"Hurry , or we'll never get a piece ," the red head shouted .

"Save some for me !" The blonde one struggled to keep up .

A loud scream echoed in the air .

XxXxXxXxX

Rufus yelled and fell off of Ron's bed . He shook his head and looked over himself . Same pink skin . He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed up the blanket onto the bed .

XxXxXxXxX

" And so , Kim Possible .You've attempted tostop me from destroying all you hold dear ."

Kim was on the ground of Drakken's lair, forced to listen to another of his rants . The mad scientist walked over to a doomsday machine . His finger hovered over a shiny , red button with 'GAME OVER' on it .

"Say goodbye , Kim Possible ." There was malice in his eyes as he pushed the button .

She reached her hand out . "No..." All the fight was gone from her voice .

"No!" Shego was too late to stop him .

"_Thank you for pushing the 'game over' button . We are aware that you have many choices for doomsday machines. We thank you for choosing this one . Hopefully , you have enjoyed using this machine . Even more , we hope you have enjoyed life."_

As this automated message played out,

Shego slapped her employer upside his head .

Drakken rubbed the sore spot . "Shego! What was that for ?"

"This machine will destroy the world, right ?"

"Exactly." He nodded and laughed giddily .

"And what about us !"

In that instant Drakken's confidence melted completely away . "Every villain for himself !" The wrong-doers rushed out of the lair . Kim planted her hands on the ground and pushed herself up . She forced herself to run in the direction of the villains.

She made it outside and dived into a nearby trench . The lair exploded .

This set off a chain reaction of explosions around the world . She trembled as the ground shook around her .

After a while , the tremors ceased . Kim rose from the trench and walked toward Middleton . She was thankful that Drakken's latest scheme was close to her hometown... or should that be worried ?

She made it to her home and walked in . It seemed eerily quiet in the house.

"Mom ? Dad? Tweebs ?"

"Kimmie ?" Surprisingly there was little emotion in the woman's voice .

"Mom?" Kim looked toward the top of the stairs . She could make out the silhouette of her mother .

Kim ran up the stairs and hugged the woman . "Oh I was so worried . Drakken had this doomsday machine..."

"Doomsday machine ? That Drew and his nonsense ." Kim looked down and saw the shadow of her father . She ran back downstairs and hugged him almost as tightly . She could feel her mother standing behind her .

"I'm so glad to be home with you ." Kim looked up at her parents and recoiled. Their eyes were milky white, and their skin was a palid green color .

Kim gagged a little . "What happened?"

"Well I imagine you'd know , Kimmie-cub. After all , it's your fault ."

"You tried to stop that doomsday machine..." Mrs. Dr Possible held up her decaying arm "...but you obviously didn't try hard enough ."

Kim backed away nervously . "No . I tried . I'm sorry ."

She fell backward...right into the clutches of Jim and Tim , who looked no better then their parents.

"Sorry , Kim..." A mocking tone had infected Jim's voice .

"...but 'sorry' doesn't reverse radioactive mutations ."

"Now , this will only hurt for a moment ." Mr . Dr. Possible leaned in, his teeth bared . Kim grunted as she struggled .

The elder woman shook her head .

"Kimmie , he's a scientist . He knows what he's doing ."

Kim loosened herself from her brothers grasp . She did a back flip and rushed out the door . Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her .

"Don't worry . I'll find a way to reverse this," she called back . "I hope ."

She never once stopped to look back .

That would only make things worse.

After more running, more then she had ever done in her life, she found herself in front of Ron's house . Kim knocked on the door, and it fell forward .

She cautiously went in . "Ron ? Are you here ?"

The place looked like ten years had passed , but no one was living here . Kim walked up the stairs to Ron's room .

She opened the door and found him lying under the covers of his bed. She pulled them off of him . He laid there with the coloring of a slug . Kim covered her mouth as Ron's milky white eyes opened.

"Kim?"

"Oh , Ron ."

"I guess you already know what happened with me ."

"Yes_"_ Tears fell from her eyes . "Your a mutated zombie"

Ron sat up . "Oh that? Yeah , stuff happens. I meant the other thing ."

"What other thing?"

"Oh man, is that Possible ?"

Kim turned toward the bathroom .

Bonnie , also a zombie , walked out wearing one of Ron's jerseys...and

little else .

"What's going on ?"

"Sorry , but I couldn't wait around for you to come back , and Bonnie...well , she was looking for a place to get out of the rain .

We got to talking and one thing leads to another..."

Kim shook her head in utter disbelief.

"No . No." She burst out of the room crying " No !"

Ron looked to the brunette . "Shall we chase after her ?"

"I can't think of a reason not to."

Kim rushed out the front door . There she saw Drakken and Shego . Their hands were held behind them by Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable .

"Kimberly . Hello ." The man's tone was surprisingly genteel...

"Will you be joining us for Dinner ? You're so thin." ...as is that of his wife .

"Possible , help !" Shego yelped as the older woman tightened her grip on her hands .

Bonnie burst out of the doorway , her finger extended toward the redhead. "She's still alive !"

the Stoppables adjusted their respective glasses . Mr . Stoppable squinted a little. "So she is . Guess we have to get her too ."

"That's where you're wrong ." Kim looked and saw her family coming up the street. "She's our daughter . We get first bite ." The girl was surrounded by her families . She tried to run , but tripped over a loose bit of street . She rolled over and crawled away from the zombies coming toward her .

Suddenly she saw Drakken and Shego bite marks in their necks , joining the crowd.

"At least we tried to do something worthwhile ."

"You couldn't even stop us , Princess."

"But we can stop you..." Ron inched closer to her .

"...from ever letting this happen again." Bonnie bared her teeth .

Kim covered her eyes and screamed .

XxXxXxXxX

Kim bolted upright in a cold sweat .

She put a hand to her forehead, and shook her head.

"Ohhhh."

Ron walked through Middleton High.

Unfortunately, all he could hear was laughter . His upbeat demeanorstarted to fade into nervousness . He looked down at himself . He gave a sigh of relief when he found that his clothes were on.

However , the laughter continued . The boy looked around and saw people pointing and laughing . He checked himself : flag hoisted , no nuggets in the cave , no unwanted strips of toilet paper . He shrugged and continued down the hall .

He turned a corner and bumped into an imposing figure .

"Oh sorry , Mr . Barkin ."

The educator offered a silent glare in response .

"You know , it's the strangest thing .

I'm walking down the hall and all I can hear is laughter . I love a good joke as much as the next person , not so much when it's me though , but this is weird ."

"The joke , Stoppable ? It's you and your insane delusions ."

Ron gave Barkin a strange look . "Say again ?"

"You think you're Possible's boyfriend."

"Mr B , I _am_ KP's boyfriend ."

"Try to understand something about the real world : a girl like Possible can have any guy she wants . Why would she settle for a go no where weakling like you ?"

Ron shook his head and walked off.

Barkin turned toward him . "Wait ! I'm not finished!" He walked into a classroom and saw a number of students , who were snikering under their collective breath . Ron spied around and perked up at some familiar faces . "Felix ! Monique ! I'm so glad to see you ."

"Hey , Ron."

"What's going down ?"

"It's so weird . I feel like people are laughing at me . Then Barkin starts up this stuff about how Kim could do so much better ."

Felix and Monique exchanged worried glances . This did not go unnoticed by Ron.

"What is it ?"

"Well , we thought about the best way to break it to you , but , well , there isn't."

The girl put her hand on Ron's shoulder for comfort .

"Break what to me ?"

"Ron , I'm telling you this because I'm your friend . Do you think Kim will put up with you ."

"Put up with me ?"

Felix groaned . "The slacking , the fears , the junk food ."

"But those are just some of the things she finds endearing about me ."

At that statement , the entire classroom erupted in laughter . Ron grunted as he stomped out .

He threw open the doors of the gym. There he found the Middleton cheer squad huddled together . They looked at him and snickered.

"Have you girls seen Kim ?"

Bonnie stepped forward . "And why should that matter to you ?"

"Because I'm her BF."

The girls roared with laughter . Ron's features twisted with anger .

"Tara ! You know Kim and I are going out . You said we made a cute couple ."

She giggled , but it sounded malicious. "Ron , I'm not that kind of blonde ."

He ran away , fighting the urge to cry . He'd been laughed at by groups of girls before , but they never inspired tears .

He started down the hall and saw a figure with red hair . "Kim!"

He ran up to the girl and turned her around . "Oh thank goodness it's you . Everywhere I've been today , People have been saying that I'm not your boyfriend , and that I'm not good enough for you ."

She moved her arms around him . "Oh , Ron... you're not good enough ."

Ron slowly shook his head . "No Not you too ."

"The thing of it is that I can have any guy I want . Why should I settle ?"

"Kim , please..." The tears that threatened to fall earlier now did with great force . "No."

XxXxXxXxX

Ron whined as he tossed and turned in his bed . "No ! Kim ! Please !"

The light was switched on . The Stoppables rushed into his room and stood on either side of his bed .

"Ronald , wake up ." His mother gently shook him .

Ron opened his eyes .

"Oh Mom , Dad . I had the worst dream . Everyone was laughing at me They were telling me that I wasn't good enough to be Kim's boyfriend ."

Mr Stoppable leaned over . "I'm sorry to have to tell you this , Ronald , but this is the dream ."

"We didn't want to get your hopes up too high . After all, there are so many other girls out there ."

Ron gaped at his parents . Were they really saying these things to him ?

"We wanted to wait until the morning to tell you this , but here it is now . You're getting a new roommate ." The two of them stepped aside . It was a simian in a blue shirt and a coonskin cap...the same one from Camp Wannaweep .

Ron stared at the monkey as it crawled toward him . "No ! No! No!"

XxXxXxXxX

"No !" Ron fell out of bed , taking Rufus and the blankets with him .

He panted as he sat up . He looked down and saw something moving under him .

He pulled the sheets off, revealing the naked mole rat.

"Rufus . Are you okay ?"

Rufus groans . "Nightmare ."

"Yeah me too ." Ron takes Rufus in his hand and stands up .

"I hope Kim's all right ."

XxXxXxXxX

"_And if you order now , you'll not only receive the salad mincer , but also the meat hammer and onion peeler at no additional cost to you . Order now!"_

Kim , a blanket draped around her , sat on the couch . She listened as the heavily accented man bellowed his pitch . The lght of the television reflected on her worried face .

Ron slowly walked down the stairs . He looked into the living room . "Kim ?"

She whipped her head around . "Ron ."

The two of them ran to each other and embraced . Kim broke off first .

"I had the most horrible nightmare . The world was destroyed and everyone else was a zombie . It was my fault ."

They walked to the couch . Ron picked up the remote and jabbed the 'off ' button. "Do you think that maybe you put too much pressure on yourself to make things better?"

Kim was ready to take offense at Ron's statement , but she sighed . "Sometimes ."

"The world will always be here . It might need saving , from time to time , but it also needs improving . All you can do is try . There's no need to be the best ."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron and sighed dreamily . "Thanks . By the way , what was your nightmare about ?"

"Well, everyone said that I wasn't good enough to be your boyfriend ."

Kim looked deep into Ron's brown eyes . "You will never not be good enough for me ." She didn't care for the insults she had heard behind her back . She didn't care for the stares that she received when they held hands in the halls of school . And she certainly didn't care for the fact that she used a double negative .She cared for the young man who would always be at her side .Rufus crawled onto the couch . Ron picked him up .

"The little guy also had a nightmare."

Kim leaned to the rodent . "Oh . What about?"

"Cheese." Rufus gags and lies down .

Ron scratched his head . "You know , I don't get it . Usually my dreams are filled with excitement or..." He didn't quite want to finish that sentence , for to do so would earn him a slap from his girlfriend beside him ."...other stuff ."

"Yeah . My dreams are pretty nice . Why would this one be so horrible ?"

The teens looked toward the kitchen , then to each other . "The chili!" they stated in unison .

"Oh man, I should've known better . They have this kind of stuff on t.v. All the time. Person eats crazy food before bed . Person has crazy nightmares ."

"The important thing is that we've learned something from this ."

The sound of footsteps creaking caused the teens to turn around .

Mrs. Stoppable clutched at her robe and breathed a sigh . "Ronald , Kimberly . Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Mom . Kim and I ...couldn't sleep ."

"Are you two okay ?"

Kim darted her eyes to the kitchen .

"We are now ."

"Good . Now the two of you can get back to..." The woman sniffed the air "...bed." Another sniff .

Kim paled and turned to Ron . "Did you put it away ?"

"I must've forgot ."

Mrs. Stoppable walked to the kitchen and took the lid off of the pot .

"Is this chili ?" She took the wooden spoon and brought it to her lips .

Ron sprinted into the kitchen as never before . "Mom , nooooooo!"

THE END?

Hope you liked my very first halloween story. If enough people like it, next halloween , I'll do another. Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
